Gakuen Alice: The Offical Songbook
by xxHello My Name Isxx
Summary: Collection of 100 stories based on songs. #1. This is why we're still together. He makes me happy even when it's a bad day. #2. Oh, how I wish he was still here with me right now. When people hear my story, they probably think there is still hope. However, I know there is none.
1. Still Into You

Hello everyone! I decided to give myself a challenge and write 100 song fics. Well not exactly song fics. They're more like stories that are based on songs. I hope to finish by the end of the year. I got most of these songs from the Billboard top 100. I would like it if you people request some pairings and some songs. I still have trouble with choosing some songs, so please help! Enjoy the story!

Song: Still Into You

Artist: Paramore

Position #: 100 on Billboard top 100 2013

Pairing: Mikan and Natsume

Point Of View: Mikan

* * *

Still Into You

**Jinno's Class**

Ughhh. I hate Jin Jin's class. He's so boring! I want this class to end. At least I sit next to Natsume. Unfortunately, he's busy sleeping right now.

If you didn't know, Natsume is my boyfriend. He may be mean, but he can be sweet sometimes. I guess. Wait, someone's poking me.

"Hey Polka!" Natsume woke up from his nap. Okay, sweet my ass. Well, I guess he wouldn't be Natsume if he was.

"What?" I wonder what he wants. He is usually still sleeping.

"Go on a date with me after school." OMG! Did Natsume just ask me on a date! I think I might die of happiness! I don't want to die!

"Is it a yes or no Polka?" Isn't the answer obvious?

"Sure!"

**Bus Stop**

I wonder where Natsume might take me. Oh, there's the bus! We both got on and sat next to each other. At least that's what I thought we were.

Instead, I felt Natsume grab my wrist and pulled me down. I landed on his lap.

"Natsume! What are you doing!" I whispered loudly. We're in public for god's sake. I could feel fangirls glaring at me. The thought makes me shiver. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are bright red.

"Just stay still," he whispered. I guess I have no choice. He makes me melt when he does that. We sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the ride.

When we got off, we were at a park. I looked around and saw many sakura trees. That's right, it's the sakura tree season. It's beautiful.

Then Natsume locked his hands in mines and continued walking through the park. I felt my stomach filled with butterflies. I'm so nervous even though we dated for like two years!

We sat down beneath a sakura tree as Natsume put his arms around my waist. I put my head on his shoulders and dozed off.

I woke up feeling someone's lips on mine. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into crimson orbs.

"Polka, I need to bring you somewhere," he said. He looked really serious. I wonder what happened.

**The Hyuuga Residence**

Wow. Is this where Natsume lives? This is one big mansion. Why did he take me here?

"Natsume! Who is that adorable girl you brought home!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find a young woman who looks the age of 35.

"Mom. Can you stop it?" Mom? That young beautiful woman is his mom?! How old was she when she had him?!

"Honey, I'm older than your mom," I heard Natsume's mom say. Wait a second.

"You know my mom?" I asked. I don't remember my mom saying anything about knowing Natsume's mom. Then again, she doesn't know we're dating.

"Yup! Now we could arrange a wedding we've all been waiting for!" she yells. I thought I was the only childish one here. Did she say wedding?

"WHAT!" Natsume and I yell.

**School**

"Sorry for my mom. She is a bit weird," Natsume apologized. I stifled a laugh. It isn't everyday you see Natsume so sincere. Natsume frowned.

"It's okay. It was pretty nerve racking to meet your mom," I told him. It was really weird. I kind of expected his mom to be a bit like Natsume.

Later when we walked to class, I was shoved by one of Natsume's fangirls. At least Natsume caught me before I fell.

"Maybe that's why Natsume stays with you. You're too much trouble when you're alone." The nerves of the girl. I walk away as Natsume follows me after glaring at her. She was whining for Natsume to go back. When Natsume catches up to me, he hugs me and told me he would protect me next time. This is why we're still together. He makes me happy even when it's a bad day.

**Sakura Tree**

I sat with Natsume under our sakura tree. I brought my phone so we could listen to music. Currently, we're listening to "Still Into You" by Paramore.

"Hey Natsume."

"What?"

"Don't you think that this song really relates to us?"

"Don't know."

Even though that's what he said, I know he knows this song relates to us a lot. That's why it's one of my favorite songs.

It got late and we decided to sit to watch the sun set. It was beautiful with all the pretty colors. It was gone quickly but it was still beautiful. The sky soon filled with stars everywhere.

A shooting star passed by and I made a wish. Then I invited Natsume to my house.

**Sakura Residence**

"Are you sure you're parents aren't as crazy as you are?" he asked. I slapped his arms. It was a rude thing to say.

"Who is that boy?" I heard my father say. I turned around to see an angry face. Seems like someone isn't happy.

"My boyfriend Natsume."

"Natsume? You mean Karou's son?" I heard someone walking down the stairs. It was mom and she looked happy.

My parents argued on Natsume while I dragged him into my room. We talked on my bed and he decided to stay the night. My mom and his mom was thrilled with the idea. My dad wasn't so thrilled.

Chill people. We didn't do anything. For the rest of the night, he had his arms around my waist and his head snuggled behind my neck. Well, maybe his hands would end up touching some place it shouldn't have.

* * *

That was epic failure. I guess it might be better if I write about a song I like a lot. Please give me songs the consider though and pairings!

That's all for now.

xxHello My Name Isxx


	2. Red

Okay everyone! This story here may seem a little bit angst. Probably because that's the way the song goes to me. Well, it does sound kind of bittersweet. Plus, I love this song! I hope this one's better than the first one! Enjoy!

Song: Red

Artist: Taylor Swift

Position: Sadly, it wasn't on the year end charts. It was somewhere on the weekly charts though.

Pairing: Honestly, I imagined this for Mikan and Natsume. However, it does work for any pairing. As long there's a boy in it.

Point Of View: Again, I imagined it with Mikan, but it could work with all characters. As long as it's a boy the person's paired with.

* * *

Red

A year. It's been a year since I last saw him. Still, I can't forget about him. My heart hurts every time I think of him. It's like he's still right there next to me. Like it feels so real.

Then, he disappears right when I try to touch him. Like glass shattering on the ground, I feel the pain in me.

I always see flashbacks of my memories with him. Like the time we rode his new Maserati down the empty streets of Japan. I would sing my favorite song while looking at him drive.

Who knew it wasn't going to last forever. That he would be gone so quickly. It was like everything in my world turned blue when I lost him.

Everytime we touched, I knew that he was everything in the world that I ever wanted. Who cares if I didn't have anything else? I would still have him.

Now, he's gone. What else in the world is there for me? Nothing. Nothing can replace him. He was special.

Sometimes, I even get the thought of killing myself. Then I wouldn't have to live in this misery. Still, I know he would be disappointed in me. I must make him proud.

Right now, it's autumn. My favorite season. You know why? Because it's the season I met him. It's also the season of our greatest memories. Sadly, it was also the season he left me.

Just like that, it turns to winter. Where everything loses its colors and becomes a depressing white. Just like the winter after he was gone.

Now I'm lonely and cold. It's like my world turned grey full of loneliness. How I wish he would come back and bring color into my world again.

Forgetting him is sure hard. I wonder when the day would come that I will. It could take forever. Or I might never forget him. He took my heart with him when he left. Now, forgetting him would be like trying to know a stranger I never met in my life.

Once in a while, I would hear his voice echoing in my mind. I would break down and sit there all day. Then when it was gone, I hoped it was still there so I wouldn't forget his voice. It wasn't like I was going to forget his voice anytime soon.

Maybe, the flashbacks and echos aren't that bad after all. I just wished I could go back to relive it. To somehow stop him from going away. If only I could.

Reality is sure cruel though. They throw him in my brain spinning and I can't get him out. It's like it's trying to shove reality in my face. Like I must except that he's gone.

I know he expects the same for me. He hopes that I could forget him and move on with my life. The problem is, where do I move on to? Is there a place for me other than him? If there is, I doubt I will ever find it.

I want to go back in time. To the time where he made my life lively. It was full of colors. Especially the color red. The color that represents his love. My favorite color since he came into my life. I wish he could make my world like that once again.

His love lasted long. However, when it was gone, it left faster than the wind could blow. All his kisses were passionate. So passionate that it could feel like a sin. As they end so quickly and suddenly. Like how we would always get interrupted or walked in on. I was always angry at the person who did. I wished I could kiss him longer. I can still feel the touch of his soft lips on mines.

I kind of wished I never wasted the time to fight with him. Maybe I would have been able to spend more time with him. The fights never got us anywhere. It was like solving a crossword puzzle. Then realizing that you're never going to find an answer for it since there are none.

Do I regret loving him? Of course I don't. He was my first crush. First love. First kiss. First everything. How could I regret that? He taught me how to love. He helped me see the world in a whole different direction when I needed it. He's the reason why I see the world the way it is today. I mean in a good way. If only he never left. Regretting that would be like wishing that I never fell in love or ever finding love. Since all the love was inside of him. The strongest love I could probably ever find.

My love for him would always change. But in a good way. Every second I would come to love him better and better. It was as fast as trying to change your mind when you're already free falling. It was also strong since you know that you can't. Like how you can't break our bond of love. If he was still here with me, he would love me very much.

Oh, how I wish he was still here with me right now. When people hear my story, they probably think there is still hope. However, I know there is none.

My love had died.

* * *

I'm pretty sure people thought he broke with her for another girl. You people are all wrong. He died, which makes the story more tragic. Hope this one is better than the first one. I can imagine the pain she's in though. :'( Please continue with giving me pairings and songs! Thanks!

xxHello My Name Isxx

By the way, thanks for reviewing **Vermilion Steps**. I know it wasn't so detailed cause I had no idea what to write.

Also thanks to the one who favored this. I appreciate it.


End file.
